The Swann and the Sparrow
by Bundibird
Summary: A series of Sparrabeth drabbles based during, between and after the movies. General, romance, humour and angst themed.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer****: Bow to the mouse - not to me. Also, I got the word list for this drabble series from Madam Pudifoot's Live Journal.**

**AN****: I'm in such a Sparrabeth-y mood at the moment. This is a series of Sparrabeth drabbles all prompted by a different word. I endeavour that each drabble will be a 100 words long exactly, however - as Madam Pudifoot so perfectly put it - the word limit is more what you'd call a guideline. ;D**

**Also, these drabbles are in no particular order (I post as I think of them), nor are all the circumstances the same in each. In some, Jack and Elizabeth might be together, in others they might be _wishing_ they were together, and some might be scenes from the movies with a Sparrabeth spin. You'll see when you read the drabbles. :)**

**Prompt: Beginning**

**Characters: Jack, Elizabeth**

**Word Count: 100**

**OoO**

_**Beginning**_

**OoO**

It was an unorthodox beginning, but one neither would ever forget.

His first interaction with her involved a splash, two inept Naval Officers, a waterlogged dress, and a too tight corset.

Her first interaction with him involved a pocket knife, Singaporean references, a pirate medallion and saturated undergarments.

Following these interactions, it was announced he was to be hung, then - at her insistence - that announcement was reversed, only to be re-implemented once more due to the 'P' branded onto his wrist.

He had then threatened her to ensure his escape.

An unorthodox beginning, certainly, but one neither would _ever _forget.

OoO

**AN: Review, my lovelies!!**


	2. Age

**Disclaimer****: Lol, I wish.**

**AN****: Wow! Two updates in two days!? Yeah ok… point taken… they're only 100 words long… Well - **_**I**_** was impressed.**

**WARNING****! Character death.**

**Prompt: Age**

**Characters: Jack, Elizabeth and a brief mention of Will**

**Word Count: 100**

**OoO**

**Age**

**OoO**

Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Not when you and the man you loved finally made it to the Fountain of Youth in your little two person dinghy, past all the dangers that - more than once - were nearly the death of you both…only to find that the Fountain held only enough water for one of you.

Not when he made _you_ drink it, so that when _he_ was gone, you and Will could be together - literally for eternity.

And certainly not now, as you watch the coffin of that man you love drift slowly out to sea.

OoO

**AN: :( A bit sad, that one. Let me know what you thought!**

**Next drabble: Crowd.**

**Love Bundi**


	3. Crowd

**Prompt: Crowd**

**Characters: Elizabeth, Will**

**Words: 100**

**OoO**

**Crowd**

**OoO**

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked quietly.

Elizabeth smiled briefly at him before turning her gaze to survey all the people of high society who had attended her 'Welcome Home, Thank Goodness You're Safe' party.

"I'm thinking that pirates are a lot more fun than this lot. I'm thinking that we need a bon fire and copious amounts of rum." Elizabeth laughed quietly, lost in memories. "I'm thinking that I've never laughed so hard in my life than I did that night with him."

Will frowned, a little jealous. "You're thinking about Jack."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. I'm thinking about Jack.

OoO

**AN****: REVIEW people!! Three chapters and no reviews! I am ashamed of you all!!**

**Next drabble - possible 'Black.'**

**Love bundi**


	4. Dusk

**Prompt: Dusk**

**Characters: Jack, Elizabeth**

**Words: 100**

**OoO**

**Dusk**

**OoO**

They always said that the hour of dusk was the witching hour.

The hour animals would suddenly use up their unspent energy by running around, calling madly; the hour little children were at their worst behaved; the hour women were the most carefree; the hour that men were bravest.

Witching hour was what he blamed it on. It couldn't have been the rum - rum was his friend, and would never make him do something so stupid as to ask her to marry him.

She blamed the witching hour too. She blamed the witching hour that she hadn't said yes.

OoO

**AN: O.o Well that was different. I'm not sure that I like it, but oh well.**

**Next drabble: Who knows?? ;P**

**Love Bundi**


	5. Fear

**AN****: I hadn't done one of these in a while, and felt like the challenge of writing exactly 100 words...**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 26 - Fear**

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

He had thought he knew fear. Thought he was familiar with the thudding of a terrified heart; the surge of get-me-out-of-here adrenalin; the breathless tightness in one's chest and throat.

He'd thought he knew every facet of fear.

Until the day he returned to the dock in Cabeltown after running some _errands_ in town to find her surrounded by brigands on The Pearl. Saw her stab one of them and get a sword in her own side for her efforts. Heard her surprised cry of pain.

He knew then that he'd been wrong. He'd never even been introduced to fear.


	6. Drink

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 20 – Drink**

**Word****count****: 100**

**OoO**

Ragetti – on watch for the night shift – paused as he heard what sounded like a giggle and the muted clink of glass on glass. He followed the sound to the prow and looked down over the railing to the balcony belonging to the Captains' quarters.

Ah. Captains Sparrow and Swann (Jack refused to call her Turner), huddled together under a blanket, a half drunk bottle of rum to each of them.

As Ragetti watched, Jack brushed a curl out of the way and leant in to whisper in Elizabeth's ear. She giggled again and pushed him playfully.

Ragetti withdrew silently.


	7. Child

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 100 - Child**

**Wordcount****: 100**

**OoO**

Her first child was Will's son, technically; born of that one day spent with her husband.

But he was named Jack and half raised by Captain Sparrow – a wild child with a good conscience who lived aboard the Pearl and first took the helm (guided, naturally) at six years old.

He became a master of evading the authorities (including a cross Captain Swann), and Elizabeth was certain he didn't get that from his natural father.

The boy became a Sparrow in behaviour, if not in blood. But his younger brother was a Sparrow, so Elizabeth couldn't really expect much else.


	8. Pride

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 64 – Pride**

**Wordcount****: 100**

**AN: A kind of follow-on to Child. Includes Young-Jack.**

**OoO**

Elizabeth sees the way that Jack's eyes tighten any time Young-Jack does anything especially Turner-ish.

Like the time that they went on shore-leave for two weeks and he befriended a blacksmith and got the hang of the craft so quick that he was making things on his own within days.

But she also sees the proud quirk of Jack's lips any time her son does something Sparrow-ish.

Like the time he talked his way out of a night in the cells… Or when he distracted a pair of brigands long enough to steal the jewels from under their noses…


	9. Cry

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 10 – Cry**

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

"I miss him," she whispered, leaning over the railing and looking out to the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of green.

Jack hesitated, not sure how to respond. "Look on the bright side," he grinned, opting for humour. "You've still got me."

"Oh Jack," she said, tears brimming in her eyes as she turned and hid her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I miss him so much," she hiccupped wetly.

For a moment, Elizabeth could almost pretend it was Will holding her. For a moment, Jack could almost pretend she knew it wasn't.


	10. Cut

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 11 - Cut**

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

"You're mad at me," he surmised.

Elizabeth did not answer.

"Might I enquire as to what I did to invite your ire?"

She span on his heel to glower at him. "You said it was just a cut," she bit out.

Oh. That.

"It _was_ just – "

"You've been unconscious due to blood loss for _hours_ Jack! Hours! How is that _just a cut?"_

The captain peered down at his stomach where a bloodstained bandage was wrapped tightly. He did feel rather woozy, come to think of it.

Jack beamed up at his personal nurse. "I've survived worse," he grinned.


	11. Marriage

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Drabble****: 52 – Marriage **

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

"Jack," she said sternly, trying to push him away and not quite succeeding. "I'm married, Jack."

"By Barbossa," he grumbled into her neck. "And who trusts anything that codweed does?"

Elizabeth half laughed, but Jack was still too close. "He's a Captain though, so it still counts."

Jacks lips fluttered against her neck as he spoke, changing tack. "And where is this husband of yours, luv? Does he really expect you to wait ten years for just one day?"

Elizabeth frowned and pulled away. "_No_, Jack," she repeated, then left the room, leaving Jack to work out what she meant.


	12. Dance

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 12 – Dance**

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

"Dance with me!" he proclaimed suddenly, leaping to his feet and extending a hand to her. She laughed, accepting his hand gracefully.

"You know… I don't know any dances that one might find in a tavern," she said, still smiling. "And I can't see you knowing how to waltz. So what dance shall we do?"

"I know how to waltz!" he cried, outraged. She laughed again as he started to pull her about the room.

"But Jack – there's no music!"

He pulled her closer to him, spinning in a fancy circle. "I can sing too, luv," he said, winking proudly.


	13. Noble

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Prompt****: 42 - Noble**

**Word count****: 100**

**OoO**

She's leaning towards him in that flirtatious way she's always had but this time he can tell she means it.

Will's been gone for five years, he thinks. Would it really be so awful? She is extremely lonely after all. He could help fix that.

"Lizabeth," he says. "You don't want this."

She makes a sound of protest.

He changes tack.

"Your un-dead husband and the father of your child is a friend of mine." And now, the lie. "_I _don't want this."

--

For Jack, giving up Elizabeth for Will's sake was far harder than giving up immortality had been.


End file.
